


Beside the Glorious Sun

by toad_in_the_road



Series: Oh, Your Love Is Sunlight [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Disney, F/F, Female Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, I finally caved and did it, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kingdom of Corona (Disney), LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbians, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sapphic Imagery, Sappho - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tangled but I made it gay, That's just how gay girls are sorry, Violets, WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING THIS FANDOM IS MOSTLY DEAD, a little bit of whump, im gay, language warning, let flynn say fuck, the burn is so slow I don't even make a move to light a match until like 2/3 through, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toad_in_the_road/pseuds/toad_in_the_road
Summary: Flynn Rider just wanted to find somewhere quiet to lay low until she was able to make a break for it with the tiara.Instead, she ended up tied to a chair by some random girl's hair.And she does not want to help this girl. Even if she is kind of pretty.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Gothel & Rapunzel (Disney), Pascal & Rapunzel (Disney)
Series: Oh, Your Love Is Sunlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901458
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	1. i need to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this instead of the book i promised to finish.
> 
> look this is my comfort movie and i just want them to be gay and happy together leave me alone
> 
> tbh i've been imagining them as lesbians together since i realized i was gay and it just...makes me so happy
> 
> i hope yall enjoy

**_You may forget but  
let me tell you  
this: someone in  
some future time  
will think of us_ **

**_-Sappho_ **

**_*** *** ***_ **

Flynn Rider wasn’t exactly sure why she had bothered to color her nails for this. It didn’t make a difference one way or another.

It was a pretty color. A deep, heavy navy-grey, like a stormcloud swallowing the blue sky. She supposed it made her feel confident and suave, and she probably needed all the confidence she could get for this particular job. 

Usually her theft got her some rough jail time at worst, but that was different. People didn’t get hung for stealing a ham. Stealing the revered crown of the lost princess of Corona on the other hand, that was a hanging matter. 

And it didn’t help that she trusted her partners about as far as she could throw them. Which wasn’t far at all, because the Stabbington brothers (what the hell kind of name was that?) were giants. Flynn wasn’t short, and was in fact taller than many of the men she had met. But these two...yikes.

She decided that she was going to ditch them if she got an opportunity. 

Flynn peeked out cautiously from behind the turrets, almost instantly becoming distracted by the view. The town was small, and the people below scuttled around like mindless ants, completely unaware of the drama happening right above them. The landscape, green and plentiful, spread out like a carpet, mountains dotting the distance. 

“Nice.” She muttered to herself, resolving to get a castle twice as grand as this, somewhere far, far away from here. A breeze blew by, ruffling her shorn hair. Her single gold earring spun in the wind, the dangling design glinting slightly in the sunlight.

“Rider!” An annoyed hiss came from the skylight window. She turned, seeing the brothers glaring at her impatiently.

“Jeez, just sightseeing,” She said, shuffling over, careful not to step on one of the marked places on the roof where the shingles were in danger of sliding off. “No one said we couldn’t take some time for ourselves.”

“Take all the time you want after this,” One scowled, shoving a line of rope into Flynn’s hands. “Now hurry up.”

“Jeez.” She said again, but decided not to antagonize them. She tied the rope around her waist, slightly nervous, but she would die before she admitted that. “Don’t drop me.” She said, trying to joke.

“Don’t squirm.” The eyepatched twin said.

“Ha.” Flynn said weakly.

They did well enough lowering her down, though, and she managed to grab the crown, not even daring to breathe. Really, it seemed silly that there were so many guards just standing in front of it, but not one bothered to look behind. For that matter, why was there a skylight right above the crown? To make it look pretty? Did the castle do tours? 

One of the guards sneezed loudly as Flynn was being pulled back up, his armor rattling loudly. “Bless you.” Flynn said before she could stop herself.

“Thanks.” The guard said, a bit stupidly, only seeming to realize the sound did not come from a follow guard after the twins had dragged Flynn through the open skylight. 

“Hey, wait! Wait wait!” He shouted, panicked that his job was on the line. Flynn couldn’t resist an excited laugh, partially from the adrenaline, partially from the guard’s brainlessness.

“Why would you do that?!” One of the brothers snapped, looking at her murderously. “Now the entire guard will be after us!”

“It just slipped out! It was pretty funny, anyway.” She said breathlessly, leaping to a different turret. 

“Idiot.” He muttered.

“Where’s your sense of adventure? We wouldn’t want this to go too well, otherwise we might get cocky!” Flynn said jovially. 

“Shut up.” Both brothers said at once, and Flynn decided, for once, to listen.

The journey off the roof was surprisingly easy, and the sprint through the still waking town was exhilarating. She could hear shouting behind her, and the whinnying of palace horses eager to give chase. Somehow that just made her more excited.

“Can’t you picture me in a castle?” Flynn gasped, clutching the leather satchel that held the key to eternal happiness. She held it up admiringly, grinning like a maniac. She could hear the tiara clinking lightly inside, calling out like a siren with promises of wealth, adventure, and fulfillment. 

“I certainly can,” She said, following the brothers over the cobblestone bridge that led into the wilderness. “All the things we’ve seen and it’s barely eight in the morning! This is going to be a very good day!”

*** *** ***

“Do you…” One of the brothers panted, still managing to glare at Flynn. “Ever stop jabbering?”

Flynn shrugged, back against a boulder. “Not if I have something worth saying.” She managed to gasp, grinning when both men glared at her. 

They were deep in the wilderness, in a dead sprint until only just now, heaving for air. Flynn glanced to her side, catching sight of a few wanted posters that managed to find their way out here. One for each of them.

The Stabbington brothers were fine, but Flynn sighed deeply at her’s. It was a rather ghoulish looking man. “You know,” she said, grabbing the poster to examine it. “I think they mistook me for being a guy at the beginning, and now they’re just too embarrassed to admit it.”

“Who cares?” One of the brothers snapped. 

“I do. It’s a matter of pride,” Flynn said stiffly. She reached up, twisting the gold earring absentmindedly. “And in any case, my nose doesn’t look like that.”

There was a loud whinny, and Flynn’s head jerked up to see several mounted guards, staring down at them from the steep hillside. “Shit-” Flynn said, stuffing the poster in her bag and taking off. 

The trio didn’t get far before coming to a dead end, a white rock face blocking their path. “Okay, okay,” Flynn said. “Okay, this is fine! Give me a boost and I can yank you up.” 

The brothers looked at each other, and then back at Flynn. “Give us the satchel first.” The one with the ugly sideburns said, holding his hand out expectantly. 

“I-” Flynn stepped back, gripping the leather strap tightly. The song of the tiara seemed louder than ever, desperate and pleading not to leave, not to trust these brutes with it. “You seriously don’t trust me? After everything?”

The twins stared at her, unmoved.

“Christ.” She muttered, dropping the satchel into his hand.

The two made a good ladder, which only led Flynn to assume they had done this before, which was a funny thought, but something to divulge herself in later. She managed to yank herself over the edge, glancing back to the twins. 

“Hurry up!” The one with the eyepatch said, reaching out his hand to her. She instinctively leaned back.

“I’d love to, but I have some errands to run. I’ll check back in with you later, sound good?” She grinned, holding up the leather satchel that had been so surprisingly easy to pick off of him. 

She allowed herself just a moment to look at his shocked face before she took off into the forest. “RIDER!" He screamed after her, voice filled with murderous fury. "YOU **BITCH** , I’LL KILL YOU!” 

He must have shouted more threats, but they were swallowed up by the pounding of hooves. 

Flynn’s only real advantage in running against the horses was that she had an easier time navigating the heavy brush. She ducked behind a log, and heard several distinct thuds behind her. Crossbows.

 _Oh, okay,_ She thought to herself, only very slightly panicked now. _We’re just skipping the whole trial and hanging bit and going straight to shooting._

She dove through a large shrub, relieved for a second when she heard the horses stop abruptly, but when she looked behind her, her heart sank. There was still one massive white horse directly on her tail, with what looked like the captain of the guard mounted, if the uniform gave anything away. 

“Ah shit shit shit.” She panted, barely keeping her footing over the uneven rocks. They were rapidly gaining, and in desperation, Flynn grabbed a vine, pushing off to give herself extra momentum to swing around. She went higher than she expected, and yelped, swinging back towards the guard captain, who raised his crossbow, finger on the trigger-

She sent both her feet into the center of the sun insignia on his breastplate, and he toppled off. How Flynn managed to land in the saddle and not eat dirt herself, she had no idea, but she wasn’t going to...look a gift horse in the mouth, so to speak.

“HA!” She shouted, strangely lightheaded. “WOO!”

The horse came to such a sudden stop that Flynn nearly flew forward. It jerked it’s head around, staring at Flynn with bared teeth with what could only be described as hatred.

“Uh,” Flynn said, a bit unnerved. “Come on. Giddy up.” 

The horse’s eyes caught sight of the satchel.

Flynn’s heart stuttered. There was no way. There was no way-

The horse snapped at the satchel, and Flynn jerked it back. “No.” She said firmly, as if scolding a dog for jumping.

The horse snapped again, and Flynn jerked her hand back farther. The horse spun, snapping to try and grab the satchel. “No no! Stop! Give it to me! Bad horse!” Flynn shouted, feeling silly. 

The horse managed to grab the satchel, but its grip was loose, and it ended up throwing it over a cliff, though the strap just barely managed to snag on a tree branch.

The horse and Flynn glanced at each other.

Flynn practically threw herself off the horse, desperate to hear that beautiful song again, just out of earshot. The horse seemed set on regaining the satchel as well, even going so far as to carefully walk out onto the thick tree trunk, which had decided to defy nature and grow sideways. 

Flynn threw herself back onto the horse, climbing over it and ending up on its head in a rather awkward position. The horse shook her off, and she barely avoided falling into the fog below, straddling the tree trunk.

It was only then it occurred to her that this might be a bad idea. 

The horse stomped roughly, and Flynn shifted, scooting closer and closer towards the satchel with each stomp, wood chips flying in her face. The satchel shifted from tree branch, edging dangerously close to the abyss. 

Desperate, Flynn swung down, snatching the song in her stormcloud colored nails. 

She held the satchel up to the horse in smug victory. “Ha!”

The branch shifted. 

Flynn would never admit she screamed going down, and who was there to witness it anyway? The horse? That surely didn’t count. 

The world blurred, and at some point she must have lost her grip on the tree, because she was tumbling wildly through the air, unable to tell what was up or down, left or right, or even if she had already hit the ground and died so quickly she hadn’t realized it yet.

She did hit the ground, though, painful and hard in a patch of violets. For a moment, she was unable to move or breath, and was terrified by the sudden thought that she had broken her spine, and she would lie here, paralyzed, until they came and finished her off, or maybe she would be eaten by animals or simply starve.

But then she gasped in air, coughing harshly. She almost gave a sob of relief, though she would never admit it. She had only had the wind knocked out of her. 

Flynn heard shuffling, and went silent, hearing the horse grunt, wandering the area before trotting off, evidently still in search of Flynn. 

She peeked out, walking somewhat stiffly to a patch of hanging ivy, leaning against it. She stumbled when the ivy gave way to a cave. She paused, confused, but didn’t have time to investigate before she heard a whinny, and simply ducked inside.

The silhouette of a horse appeared against the green ivy leaves. It was still, and Flynn felt sick. 

Then it snorted, trotting away.

Flynn gripped the satchel tightly, glad she managed to hold onto it through the fall. She rushed through the cave, emerging from the other side to enter a large clearing, with a tall, stone tower standing next to a shallow stream.

Flynn blinked, finding it quite odd that there was such a structure in such an isolated area, but then she heard a distant whinny.

There were no stairs or doors that she could see entering into the tower, but there was a large open window at the top. She dug a few stray arrows she had managed to nab out of her satchel, and dug one into the side of the tower, pulling on it and testing the weight. It held sturdy. Whoever made these arrows deserved a raise. 

The climb took a while, longer than Flynn wanted. She kept slipping, or losing her nerve if she happened to look down. “Come on,” She grunted to herself, yanking an arrow out, only to plunge it back higher into the stony skin of the tower. “Don’t wuss out now.” She told herself.

The self pep talk did little to encourage her, but a second whinny did. 

She managed to reach the wooden windowsill, scrabbling for a grip, and pulling herself up. She tumbled to the floor ungracefully, and then forced herself to her feet again to shut the window. She ran her hand through her hair, sifting out semi-crushed violets. 

She opened the satchel, glancing inside. The tiara sat, undamaged, singing its beautiful song, a promise of everlasting joy and peace. Flynn grinned, sure her eyes reflected the jewels. “Fantastic.” She said in a revering whisper to herself. 

The song cut off abruptly, though, when something hard hit her in the back of the head. Star exploded in front of Flynn’s eyes, and then everything went black.


	2. watch you sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT ME NAMING THE CHAPTER TITLES AFTER GIRL IN RED SONGS FUCCCCK

Flynn woke up with something wet in her ear.

She yelped, hearing something-some small animal, she assumed-squeak in alarmed. Her head throbbed painfully, and she tried to stand, only to be held back by something.

She looked down in panic, realizing she was tied to a chair by an odd golden rope. She thrashed, but only managed to nearly knock herself over, which really would have only made the situation worse. 

She looked around wildly, deciding she was still in the tower (better than a jail cell, she supposed) but now it was covered by the same strange rope that held her. The texture was strange, it was almost like…

“Is this hair?! What in the hell?!” Flynn said, voice slightly pitched, renewing her thrashing.

“Struggling-” An unsure voice called out from near the ceiling. “Struggling is pointless!”

Flynn paused, squinting to try and make out the source of the voice. There was a shadowy figure hiding among the ceiling beams. They hopped down with ease, leading Flynn to assume they had done this many times. “I know why you’re here,” They said, voice more confident now. “And I’m not afraid of you!”

“What?” Flynn asked, too startled to snap out a sarcastic remark.

Slowly, very slowly, a girl stepped into the light, glaring at Flynn with a strange mix of fear and determination. She had big, green eyes, and a round pink face with a vague outline of freckles around her nose. Her hair was a bright, shiny blonde Flynn hadn’t known to exist except in wigs, and as she suspected, the hair went on and on.

“Who are you, and how did you find me?” She demanded, gripping a large frying pan that for some reason made Flynn nervous.

“I-” Flynn shut her mouth, gritting her teeth. Now was NOT the time to be distracted by a pretty girl. She was smarter than that. Besides, this girl really didn’t seem up for a conversation of any kind.

“Who are you, and how did you find me?” She repeated with more force.

“Flynn Rider. And honestly, I’m just as confused as you are. Why are you hiding in some tower? This place doesn’t look up to code, to be honest,” Flynn looked around. “The stones are like, way too easy to stick an arrow into. Does that concern you? It concerns me a little.”

The girl blinked, looking a little confused. That was Flynn’s talent; insufferability. She had gotten out of a few situations just by annoying the right people. It got her beat up sometimes, but it also got her tossed out of less than well run prisons. 

“There’s also no stairs. Seems...pretty inconvenient for getting food and stuff.” Flynn chattered on, pausing when the girl’s steely look returned and she pointed the frying pan at her.

“Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?” She asked, saying the name as though it were a slur.

Flynn leaned back slightly. “Alright, blondie-”

“Rapunzel.”

Flynn blinked. “Sure, whatever you say,” She amended, ignoring the other’s slightly offended look. “Here’s the deal. I was in a little situation, wandering through the forest, you know how it is. I came across your tower-” She froze, suddenly very aware that she could no longer hear the tiara’s song.

“Wait wait, hold on, hold on,” She said, looking around wildly, trying to ignore the sudden panic in her chest. “Where’s my satchel?!”

“I’ve hidden it,” Rapunzel said proudly, crossing her arms. “Somewhere you’ll never find it.”

Flynn glanced around, catching sight of a large ornamental pot. “It’s in that pot.” She said.

Rapunzel’s face fell.

Flynn grinned. “Do I get a prize?”

She woke up again with a worse headache, some reptile’s tongue in her ear again. She yelped, and it fell off with a surprised squeak. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” She demanded, rubbing her ear against her shoulder.

Rapunzel stood in front of her again, looking pleased. “Now it’s hidden somewhere where you’ll never find it.” 

Flynn decided not to look around this time. She was trying to avoid brain damage.

Rapunzel paced around Flynn leisurely. “So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?”

“What?” Flynn asked.

“Sell it?” Rapunzel demanded, aiming the frying pan at Flynn's face again. She leaned back.

“No! The only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it!” She wriggled to emphasize her point. “Literally.” Any other time she would have laughed at her own joke, but she had a bad feeling that she was on thin ice right now.

“You…” Rapunzel paused. “Don’t want my hair?”

“Give me one good reason why I would ever want your hair,” Flynn said, starting to get irritated. “Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story.”

“You’re...telling the truth?” Rapunzel asked.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake-yes!” Flynn snapped. 

“Hm.” Rapunzel said, looking suspicious, frying pan still aimed at Flynn. A green lizard popped out from behind her neck, having been hidden by her hair. It scuttled down to Flynn, staring her dead in the eyes. 

Flynn leaned back. “Um, alright then.”

The lizard glared at her, and then motioned something to Rapunzel. The two ducked away, seeming to have a whispered conversation. Flynn thrashed, trying to escape the chair and escape this crazy lady and her little ear-licking demon, but the hair held fast.

“Okay, Flynn Rider,” Rapunzel said, interrupting her escape attempts. “I’m prepared to offer you a deal.”

“A what?” Flynn asked. 

“Look this way.” Rapunzel said, yanking her hair so the chair spun around. Flynn yelped when it fell, smashing her face painfully into the cobblestone floor.

“A little warning?!” She snapped.

Rapunzel ignored her. “Do you know what these are?” She swept a curtain aside, revealing an admittedly good mural of herself watching orange and yellow lights. 

Flynn paused. “The lantern thing they do for the princess?” She asked.

“Lanterns,” Rapunzel said quietly, looking excited. “I knew they weren’t stars!” Her face became serious again. “Well, tomorrow evening, they will light the sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal.”

“Yeah, alright.” Flynn said, managing to push herself up so at least her face wasn’t smashed into the floor. It was a miracle her nose wasn’t broken. “Here’s the thing. I’m having a small little ownership dispute with the kingdom, so I will not be taking you anywhere. Furthermore,” She added. “I’ll be leaving now, thank you for your hospitality.”

Rapunzel snorted. “Leaving how?”

“Like this!” Flynn jerked her left leg harshly, managing to pop out the tiny knife she always hid in there for emergencies. “Now-shit!” She had overestimated the amount of force needed, and instead of landing in her hand, the knife flew across the room, clattering harmlessly against the wall.

Rapunzel stared at Flynn. At least she didn’t laugh.

Flynn sighed. “If that had worked it would have been really cool, I promise.”

“Mhm.” Rapunzel said, glancing at the lizard. It made a fist with with its tiny hands, shaking it threateningly. 

Flynn felt a bit sick.

Rapunzel glared, jumping down to the ground. “Something brought you here, Flynn Rider,” She said, pulling her hair so the chair came back up. “Call it what you will. Fate. Destiny.”

“A horse.” Flynn said.

“So I have made the decision to trust you.” Rapunzel said.

“You really shouldn’t.” Flynn said.

“But trust me when I say this.” She yanked her hair harshly, and Flynn tipped forward. Rapunzel stopped the chair, and their faces were inches apart. She glared fiercely. 

“You can tear this tower apart brick by brick,” She said in a low voice. “But without me, you’ll never find your precious satchel.”

Flynn sighed. “So let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you’ll give me back my satchel?” 

“I promise.” Rapunzel said.

“Heh.” Flynn said.

“And when I promise something, I never break that promise.” Rapunzel said.

Flynn raised her eyebrow.

“Ever.” Rapunzel said firmly. The lizard nodded.

Flynn was quiet for a moment, head spinning. She probably had a concussion or something. This couldn’t be real. “And what if I just say no?” She said. “You won’t kill me. And one of us has to give.” 

“I’ve waited for this my entire life,” Rapunzel said in a steely voice. “I can wait a little longer. But you need your satchel soon, don’t you?”

Flynn gritted her teeth tightly, barely restraining herself from just yelling.

“I can leave you tied up right here. I have plenty of hair to spare.” Rapunzel said.

Flynn looked away. “Oh my God, this cannot be happening…” She muttered to herself. “Fine! God!” She snapped. “I’ll take you to see the damn lanterns!”

“Really?!” Rapunzel squealed, letting go of the chair. Flynn tipped forward.

“Shit shit shit!” Flynn gasped, head slamming more painfully than ever before onto the floor.

“Sorry.” Rapunzel said sheepishly.

“No offense,” Flynn said, voice muffled by stone. “But I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized this is "the bruh girl and the 'hey girly' girl are dating" trope and i love that


	3. bad idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why were people hyping up august 27th i had a shitty day

“You coming, Blondie? We don’t have all day!” Flynn shouted, carefully climbing down the tower. “Christ, invest in some stairs!”

The arrow jerked dangerously, and Flynn gasped, and then scowled. “This tiara better be worth all this trouble.” She muttered to herself.

As if on cue, Rapuzel’s impossibly long hair dropped to the ground, and Flynn glanced up, flattening herself against the tower when Rapunzel slid down on her hair. She sighed, continuing her tedious journey down while Rapunzel ran ahead, enjoying the outside world with vigor.

“‘Oh, Flynn, let’s climb into this creepy ass tower! Let’s not check our surroundings! I mean, what are the odds you get roped into being a tour guide for some blonde with an evil lizard and frying pan?’ The odds are pretty fucking high, actually. She didn’t even let me get my knife back.” She muttered pensively to herself. 

When she found Rapunzel though, she was marching back to the tower. 

“Forget something?” Flynn asked.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Rapunzel said. “This was a bad idea.”

Flynn blinked, shocked by the sudden turn in mood. “I-okay! Great! Great choice! The lanterns are overrated anyway, I get my satchel back, right-?”

“The lanterns!” Rapunzel stopped, and Flynn nearly ran into her. “No, no no. I have to do this. It’s worth it.” She turned around, marching determinedly off into the forest. 

“Sure, get my hopes up, why not.” Flynn muttered.

Her hopes were raised and lowered a few more times. Rapunzel seemed to be having some sort of internal war. One side desperately wanted to see the outside world for the first time (the first time?! What the hell?!) and the other wanted to go back before her mother found out and was disappointed in her forever. 

Flynn didn’t say much besides groan loudly each time a new decision was made, but after Rapunzel spent a good five minutes sobbing, she figured she at least owed it to herself to step in.

She coughed awkwardly, walking up slowly behind Rapunzel. “So...I feel like you’re having a bit of an internal conflict.”

Rapunzel sniffed, looking up at Flynn with puffy eyes. “R-really?”

“I mean, I’m just an outsider here, but yeah.” She sat down, picking at the grass. The stupid lizard was glaring at her, but Flynn tried to make her voice sound more understanding. “Look, this is all really new and scary, I get it. But...I mean, if you’re this torn up about it…”

“I’m fine,” Rapunzel said. “I’m just...I don’t want to disappoint my mother.”

“Well, then don’t!” Flynn said, trying for a compassionate smile. “This seems like a very important bond, and far be it from me to come between it. Family is so important after all, isn’t it?”

Rapunzel was quiet.

Flynn stood up, sensing an opening. “Look, let’s just get you back to your tower. You’ve had a big day, and that’s already pretty good! You keep a mother-daughter relationship built on years of trust and love, and I get my satchel back-”

At the mention of the satchel, Rapunzel glared at her. “No! I’m seeing those lanterns, and you’re taking me!”

“Oh, for-” Flynn stood up, stomping away. She kicked a tree a few times, but still felt mad. “We don’t have time for this. You’ll just have another breakdown in ten minutes and waste my time, or worse, attract guards and attention! Just give me my freaking satchel!”

The lizard squeaked, and Flynn directed her glare to it. “I’m this close to turning you into a change purse.” She threatened.

“Leave Pascal alone.” Rapunzel said, gripping her frying pan tightly.

“What, scared of me now? If I'm such a scary and mean guide, we can just go back! Then everyone’s happy!” Flynn said.

Rapunzel raised the frying pan threateningly, and Flynn stepped back, instantly cursing herself for doing so. “I will use this.” Rapunzel said.

The bushes rustled, and in an instant, Rapunzel’s confident demeanor vanished, and she jumped onto Flynn’s back in a panic, ignoring her yelp of pain and surprise. “Is it ruffians?! Thugs?! Have they come for me?!” She asked, panicked. Pascal squealed in Flynn’s ear.

A rabbit hopped out of the bushes, almost looking surprised by the commotion before it leaned down to nibble on the grass.

“Get...off...me.” Flynn said in a low voice.

“Oh!” Rapunzel chuckled, embarrassed, climbing off of Flynn. “Sorry...guess I’m just a little bit jumpy…”

“Don’t…” Flynn clenched her fists, trying not to yell. She liked to think that she didn’t lose her temper easily, but today had been a trying day to say the least. And she didn’t even have the privilege of blowing up, lest she risk splitting her skull open. “Don’t touch me.” She managed to growl out.

“...sorry.” Rapunzel said, looking genuinely so. 

Flynn took a deep breath, weighing her options. “Alright, you know what?” She blew out her breath, mostly in control of herself now. “I think we kind of got off on the wrong foot here. Why don’t we start over?” She smiled sweetly, the smile that got people to trust her and tell her secrets, let dumber people (mostly men) think she was two steps behind. She stuck out her hand in greeting. “Flynn Rider, nice to meet you.”

Rapunzel slowly shook her hand. “...Rapunzel.” Pascal glared suspiciously, but Flynn ignored him.

“Lovely to meet you. Look, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. I say we stop for lunch.” She knew this part of the woods. They were barely a mile out from her favorite tavern. It was the best kind of place for her line of work and interests-as long as you weren’t disturbing anyone else, and could fight better than the other guy, you could do as you pleased.

“Stop for lunch? Where?” Rapunzel asked.

“Oh, just a nice little place around here. Very quaint, sweet. Fantastic sandwiches.” The sandwich part was the only part that wasn’t a lie. 

“I...I suppose I’m kind of hungry too.” Rapunzel said, looking relieved that Flynn’s bad mood had passed.

“Fantastic.” Flynn grinned. 

*** *** ***

Maybe it was cruel to take so much amusement from Rapunzel’s petrified reaction to the Snuggly Duckling, but Flynn didn’t care. 

“Hey,” Flynn said, pretending to be concerned after Rapunzel had bumped into a large, growling man. “You don’t look so great, Blondie.”

That much was true. Even the damn lizard looked scared now. “Maybe we should just get you home, call it a day,” Flynn gently took Rapunzel’s shoulders, and to her relief, Rapunzel allowed herself to be led out. “Probably a better idea. This is one of the top-rated places around these parts, and I mean, if you can’t handle this place, you’re probably better off in your tower-”

Flynn jumped when the door suddenly slammed shut, a huge, burly man glaring at her. “This you?” He asked, motioning to a wanted poster he was holding against the doorframe.

Flynn looked, and blinked in surprise. It was her, drawn as a woman, finally, but with an exaggerated mustache. “This is getting ridiculous.” She muttered.

“Oh, it’s her alright,” A bald man with a hook said. “Greno, go find some guards!” He called, and another man-Greno, apparently-nodded and ran off.

The hook hand man grabbed Flynn by the front of her shirt, yanking her close. “That reward’s gonna buy me a new hook.” He said.

“Better invest in some mouthwash.” Flynn managed to gasp, ever the smartass.

Before the hook hand man could respond, someone else grabbed Flynn, yanking her off the ground. “I could use the money!” A man with a helmet shouted, hugging Flynn close like some kind of stuffed animal. 

“What about me?! I’m broke!” Another shouted, and Flynn was once again grabbed. 

All hell broke loose. Flynn was grabbed and tossed around like a ragdoll, everyone heedless of her struggles and curses. “Put me down or I’ll-ow!” She yelped, accidentally being dropped. She tried to scramble out from the mass of fighting reward hunters, but was easily grabbed. “Guys, come on!”

She could hear Rapunzel shouting something, but she was outside the sphere of fighting, unable to do too much other than yell and swing her frying pan uselessly. 

A few people grabbed a limb, making it impossible for Flynn to thrash without risking a fracture or dislocation. “This seems excessive!” She shouted desperately, leaning back in a panic when the hook hand man reared back his good hand, probably preparing to knock her out. “We can work something out!”

A tree branch from the tree that always seemed to grow through the tavern jerked down suddenly, wacking the hook hand man on the head so hard a shock wave went through his body. Rapunzel yanked her hair down from the branch, apparently being the culprit of the tree limb assault.

“Put her down!” She shouted, sounding surprisingly courageous. 

Flynn blinked. Out of all the outcomes, this hadn’t been one she expected. 

The hook hand man’s head jerked around towards Rapunzel.

“I don’t know where I am, and I need her to take me to see the lanterns because I’ve been dreaming of them my entire life!” She said, desperation creeping back into her voice. “Find your humanity! Haven’t any of you ever had a dream?!”

Everything was still, and then the hook hand man drew his axe. Someone managed to hang Flynn by the back of her shirt on a hook, and she stared in horror as the hook hand man approached Rapunzel, who lost her nerve, backing up, fear on her face.

Flynn opened her mouth, but nothing came out. What was she supposed to do? Warn Rapunzel to run? Yell at her for her stupidity? None of it really seemed to matter; she was about to be filleted.

“Christ.” She managed to say hoarsely. No one seemed to notice her.

The hook handed man was right in Rapunzel’s face, and Flynn couldn’t seem to make herself shut her eyes. 

“...I had a dream once.” He said.

He threw the axe, and it buried itself not in Rapunzel, but in the wall above some kid with an accordion. The kid flinched, and began playing.

The next few minutes had to be a dream. There was absolutely no way this was real, that the men who were willing to disfigure Flynn were now singing-singing!-about pianos, love, art, dreams, and other such nonsense that almost made Flynn wish she had just handed herself in.

“What about you?” Someone asked.

Flynn blinked, seeing several of the thugs-turned-singers in front of her, staring at her intently.

“I zoned out. What’s going on?” She asked.

“What’s your dream?” The one with the big nose said, picking her up and setting her down.

“Oh! Ha, no. The theatrics are impressive, but you can count me out of this one. I don’t sing.” She said, crossing her arms.

She was wrong, though. She did sing. But only if several swords were pointed at her throat. Which really didn’t count. It shouldn’t count, but now there were people to witness it. One more reason to get that island she came up with and get the hell out of Corona.

And of _course_ , they included her in their grand finale, which included acrobatics, a rolling barrel that Flynn just barely managed not to fall off of, and fire-breathing, which singed the ends of her hair and a few more violets she hadn’t even realized were still stuck in her hair. 

Greno burst in, excited. “I found the guards!”

“Son of a bitch-” Flynn gasped, managing to grab Rapunzel’s arm and drag her behind the counter, heart beating. “Shit shit _shit_.”

“Where’s Rider, where is she?!” Flynn heard someone demand. She peeked out, seeing it was the captain of the guard. She smiled slightly when she saw the dent in his perfect armor, but the smile died when the Stabbington brothers were towed in, handcuffed.

And they looked pissed.

“I know she’s in here somewhere,” Flynn ducked behind the counter again, heart racing as the captain approached. “Find her. Turn the place upside down if you have to!” He slammed his fist on the table, and Rapunzel and Flynn flinched.

Something cold hit Flynn’s shoulder, and she glanced up, seeing the hook handed man staring at her. He shifted his eyes over to a logo of the Snuggly Duck and carefully pulled a lever that looked like a beer tap, but instead the logo opened up to reveal a secret passage. 

Flynn looked back, terrified the guard would notice, but they were too busy being distracted by the others, who were trying to convince them that an old, tiny drunk was in fact her.

Rapunzel and Flynn scurried to the entrance, staring into the dark passage. “Go. Live your dream.” The man said, a hint of melancholy to his voice.

“Thank you.” Flynn said.

The man glared at her. “I was talking to her. Your dream stinks.”

“Right, of course,” Flynn grumbled, crawling down into the passage. “Wouldn’t want to ruin our reputation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh how do i get people to read this :,)


	4. dead girl in the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent like ten minutes researching water wheel for terminology yikes

“Y’know, I gotta admit.” Flynn said, pretending not to see a skeleton pinned to the dirt wall by a sword. She swung the dim lantern away from it, half hoping Rapunzel wouldn’t see. “I didn’t think you had that in you back there. It was pretty impressive”

“I know!” Rapunzel said, practically shouting. She coughed, somewhat embarrassed by her outburst. “I know.” She said, much more nonchalant this time.

Flynn chuckled. “Only problem is I can never show my face there again.” She said.

“Oh, come on,” Rapunzel said. “It was fun. Don’t be a sourpuss.”

“It was not fun, it was humiliating.” Flynn said.

“I thought you were good.” Rapunzel said. 

“Let’s change the subject and pretend this never happened, alright?” Flynn asked.

“Alright, alright, fine…” Rapunzel trailed off. “So...Flynn? Where are you from?”

“Ha!” Flynn grinned. “Sorry, Blondie. I don’t do backstories. I am, however, becoming very interested in your’s. I know I’m not supposed to mention the hair.”

“Nope.” Rapunzel agreed.

“Or the mother.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Honestly, the lizard is at the bottom of my lists of concerns-”

“Chameleon.” Rapunzel corrected, petting Pascal’s head gently.

“Same thing. Here’s my question though: if you wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why didn’t you ever go before?” Flynn asked, glancing back.

Rapunzel looked unsure. “Uh…” She glanced at Pascal. “Well…”

She was saved from an explanation when a small stone fell on her head. She looked up in surprise, and she saw the pebbles on the floor vibrating from an unseen force. “Uh, Flynn?” She asked nervously.

There was a whinny from down the tunnel, and Flynn’s heart stuttered when she saw that damn white horse galloping towards her and Rapunzel, followed closely by several guards. “Flynn?!” Rapunzel asked, just as panicked.

“Run...run!” Flynn gasped, gathering up as much hair as she could along with Rapunzel so their pursuers didn’t have anything to grab. They sprinted down the tunnel, emerging from the cave to an old, semi-broken water mill and dam, which dripped water alarmingly. 

Distantly, Flynn saw another small cave-a possible hiding place if they could get there fast enough. But next to it, from an old mine shaft, the Stabbington brothers burst out, fixing their glare on Flynn. She gulped. 

“Who’s that?!” Rapunzel asked. 

“Um. They don’t like me.” Flynn said. 

Four guards emerged from the tunnels, staring at Flynn with fury. “Who’s that?!” Rapunzel asked again.

“They don’t like me either.” Flynn said, starting to panic, but only very slightly.

That damn white horse raced out of the tunnels as well, whinnying with a near bloodthirsty intent. “Who’s that?!” Rapunzel asked again, looking surprised by the amount of guests.

“Look, I’m not a popular person, okay?!” Flynn said, looking frantically for some kind of desperate exit. Rapunzel shoved her frying pan into Flynn’s hands.

“Hold this.” She said, using her hair like a lasso to toss up, swinging it around a moldy wooden plank. She jumped off the cliff before Flynn could stop her, swinging down to the next ledge over on her hair with almost fairy-like grace.

“What the hell am I supposed to do with this?!” Flynn shouted, waving the frying pan.

“Hah,” A low, mean voice said, and Flynn whirled around, seeing the four guards approaching, swords drawn. “I’ve waited a long time for this.” The captain growled.

“Shit-” Flynn ducked as the captain swung his sword, swinging back with the frying pan and hitting him in the side of the head. The cast iron and the metal of the helmet made a terrific **CLANG** , and the captain went down. 

The next three guards approached, meeting similar fates, though one did nearly send Flynn tripping over the cliff. She stared down at the incapacitated guards, and then back at Rapunzel, eyes wide.

“Did you see that?!” She yelled. “That was great! Where did you get this?! I want one!”

Flynn heard the telltale sound of a sword being drawn, and spun dramatically to face her newest opponent: the horse, who held a sword in its mouth. It whinnied at Flynn. A challenge. 

Before Flynn could even process the sight, the horse leapt at her, and she parried with the frying pan. “You should know this is the strangest thing I’ve ever done!” She shouted, on the verge of hysterical laughter.

The horse got a good hit in, and Flynn stumbled, the frying pan slipping from her grip. She froze, hearing it clang against something as it fell out and away from her reach. The horse glanced at her.

“Well, this is embarrassing.” Flynn said.

The horse aimed the sword at Flynn's throat, and she stepped back, hands up. “Flynn!” She heard Rapunzel shout, and a thick strand of golden hair wrapped around her palm, yanking her off the cliff. She winked at the shocked horse, and would have probably flipped it off if she wasn’t busy gripping the hair with two hands.

“Flynn, look out!” Rapunzel shouted, and Flynn yelped, seeing she was swinging right in the path of the Stabbington brothers, who both had their weapons drawn.

“Pull up pull up pull up!” Flynn shouted, and she yanked her feet up as the two swung at her, missing her by inches.

“HA!” She shouted, grinning at them. “How’s it feel to be bested by me-” She slammed hard into a wooden board, right next to the water wheel. “-again.” She squeaked out.

She heard the horse whinny, and forced herself to climb into the wooden board, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of her shoes filling with water. The horse was crossing the ledge on a thin wooden board, coming for Rapunzel.

“Come on, blondie!” Flynn shouted. Rapunzel looked over. “Jump!” Flynn held the hair tightly, hoping there was enough for Rapunzel not to splatter across the canyon floor. 

Rapunzel threw herself off the cliff, just before the horse snapped at her hair. Flynn held tight, breathing a small sigh of relief when she made it down safely, only to retroactively take it back when she saw that not only were the Stabbington brothers in quick pursuit, but the dam’s leaks had gotten bigger.

“Oh God.” Flynn muttered, sliding down the water trough, pretending not to notice as it fell to pieces behind her. She jumped off when it completely collapsed, nearly slipping in the water, but managing to grab some of Rapunzel’s trailing hair.

There was a loud **CRACK** , and Flynn’s worst fears were confirmed when the dam broke. 

An unimaginable amount of water flooded the canyon, racing up behind Flynn and Rapunzel. The cave, they had to make it to the cave, there must be a passage-

The water slammed into a precarious rock formation, and it started to fall, the shadow falling over them. They slid into the cave, and Rapunzel just managed to grab her frying pan before the rock fell, trapping them inside the cave in almost complete darkness.

And then the cave began to fill with water.

“Oh God,” Flynn said, backing away. “No no no…”

They scrambled to the edge of the cave, up a small pile of rocks, but there was no escape. And the water came in rapidly.

Flynn took a deep breath, and dove into the water.

She instantly regretted her decision. The water was cold, stealing her breath away quickly. Even with her eyes open, it was pitch black, as though she had gone blind. She swam to the bottom, fighting the current, feeling around uselessly for any kind of exit. 

No luck. She went to the decreasing surface, took another breath, and dove down again, trying not to panic. It was no better than last time. If anything, the water was just colder and darker. 

She resurfaced, looking around frantically, throwing herself against the rock wall in an attempt to find a weak spot. There was a small crack along the wall where Rapunzel was hammering at it with her frying pan. Flynn threw herself at it, trying to push it apart.

Her hand slipped, and she shouted when her palm erupted in sharp, white-hot pain. She drew back, glancing at it. There was an ugly gash spreading across the center, blood already pooling in her hand.

“Fuck.” She gasped. 

She dove into the water again before Rapunzel could say anything. For some reason, the worry of infecting the wound came to mind. She almost laughed. Here she was, about to drown, and she was worried about infection.

She resurfaced one more time, feeling strangely numb. “It’s no use,” She said, panting. “I can’t see anything.”

Rapunzel took a deep breath of air, diving down. “Hey, hey!” Flynn dove after her, dragging her back up. She was fairly certain she wouldn’t be the strongest swimmer. “Hey, there’s no point. It’s pitch black down there.”

The fight seemed to drain out of Rapunzel, and Flynn felt it leave her to. She sighed deeply, leaning back against the rock wall, clutching her hand. “This is all my fault,” Rapunzel said in a broken voice. “She was right, I never should have done this.”

Rapunzel looked at Flynn, tears welling up in her eyes. “I’m…” Her voice cracked. “I’m so sorry, Flynn.”

Flynn was quiet. Maybe a little bit ago, she would have shouted, lost her temper, yelled until her voice was gone and dead, and then maybe screamed a little more in hell. But...she just couldn’t find it in her. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, as much as she wished it could be.

Just bad luck and karma that had finally caught up to her, and swept Rapunzel up along with it.

“Eileen.” She said suddenly, surprising herself.

Rapunzel rubbed her eyes, looking back to Flynn. “W-what?”

“My real name is Eileen Fitzherbert.” It felt weird to say it, like she was introducing another person. Eileen Fitzherbert _was_ another person, a weaker person. But frankly, Flynn Rider hadn’t been much help lately. “Someone….someone might as well know. It doesn’t matter anymore.” She said.

Rapunzel giggled, sounding slightly hysterical. She sniffled. “I have magic hair that glows when I sing.”

Flynn blinked. “Run that by me again.”

“I…” Rapunzel’s eyes widened. “I have magic hair that glows when I sing!”

Flynn opened her mouth to ask for clarification, but she was suddenly aware the water was at her chin. Rapunzel noticed too. “Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine-” They took a deep breath as the water swallowed them.

There was darkness. Flynn wondered how long she could hold her breath. What did drowning feel like? Was it agony the whole way through, or did at some point your mind relieve you from it, letting you think you were breathing air? How long did it take?

Suddenly, the world lit up in a bright golden glow. Rapunzel’s hair was glowing.

Flynn shouted, and then covered her mouth, aware this was a deus ex machina she couldn’t afford to question. 

Rapunzel’s hair was gently pulled to a small pile of rocks. The current was leading somewhere. She glanced at Rapunzel and swam to it, tearing rocks away from the area, ignoring her hand, and silently praying to whatever happened to be listening that this was a way out-

The rocks gave, and she was swept out of the cave and into a shallow stream, tumbling painfully before resurfacing with a gasp, Rapunzel right beside her.

“You-” She gagged, coughing up water painfully, still trying to speak through it. 

“We’re alive.” Rapunzel said, sounding overjoyed.

“Your hair glows.” Flynn said, taking a moment to puke.

“We made it. We’re alive!” Rapunzel said, standing up to fish her hair out of the water.

Flynn gagged one final time for good measure, biting back a cry of pain when she went to heave herself out of the water on her bad hand. She saw Pascal looking at her. “Her hair glows.” She said.

Pascal squeaked in agreement. “I didn’t see that coming, Jesus Christ-”

“Eileen-”

“Why does it do that?!” She asked Pascal, ignoring her name. (It wasn’t her name anymore anyway, not really).

Pascal leaned back. “Why does it glow?!” Flynn demanded, somewhat bordering on panic.

“Eileen!”

“What?!” She snapped, clutching her hand.

Rapunzel smiled slightly, like she had a treat in store. “It doesn’t just glow.”

Flynn glanced down at Pascal, who had a conspiratorial grin on his face. “Why is he looking at me like that?” She squeaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> name reveal! i hope yall like it. i guess if i were to translate eugene directly to a feminine version it'd be Eugenia but i hate that name so here we go! Eileen! It's good, it has some fun nickname potential and stuff, right?
> 
> this chapter title feels nuanced and mean but i dont know why


	5. forget her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day? it's the stress, lads

“I can help, really-”

“No, it’s fine.” Flynn said, bashing the two pieces of flint she had together. The tiny stones had gotten her out of trouble a few times, but they were still damp. Not to mention it was difficult to use her right hand. She sighed deeply, glaring at the perfect looking pile of wood that simply would not magically light. 

She hit the two rocks against each other, and finally, there was a spark. “Ha!” She repeated the action, quickly blowing on the tiny flame gently to let it grow, leaning back when it seemed strong enough to stand on its own. 

She glanced over at Rapunzel. “How long does it take for your hair to try? Does it have magical drying properties as well?”

Rapunzel smiled slightly. “Not that I know of.”

“Shame.” Flynn said, leaning back against a rock, examining her hand. Maybe if she got lucky, she’d be able to nab something from the village to sew it up with.

“Does...your hand hurt?” Rapunzel asked.

Flynn smiled easily. “Nah, it’s just a scratch.”

Rapunzel looked unconvinced. 

“I’ll be fine. Really. It’s no biggie.” She insisted.

“Give me your hand.” Rapunzel said.

Flynn leaned back. “Pardon?”

Rapunzel held out her hand insistently. “Give me your hand. I can help.”

“What, you got a sewing kit in your hair or something?” Flynn smiled, but Rapunzel did not. “Jeez, tough crowd.”

“I’m trying to help you, Eileen.” Rapunzel said.

Flynn’s smile stiffened slightly. “You...really don’t have to call me Eileen.”

“I know,” Rapunzel said. “But I want to. Just give me your hand.”

Flynn glanced at Pascal, who was staring at her with a strange eagerness, and then back at Rapunzel, who only looked concerned. 

Slowly, Flynn held out her hand.

Rapunzel took it, carefully wrapping her hair around the wound. Flynn bit back a wince, but must not have disguised it well enough because Rapunzel looked up guiltily. “Sorry,” She said, scooting back slightly. “Just...don’t freak out.”

Flynn opened her mouth, trying to think of a snarky remark, and then closed it.

Rapunzel took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

“ _Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine.”_

Her hair lit up, each strand individually glowing with a sort of comforting softness that reminded Flynn of fireflies.

“ _Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.”_

The glow spread across the seemingly endless stretch of hair. Pascal caught Flynn’s eyes, and he pointed to his tiny claw-hand.

“ _Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates’ design.”_

Flynn tensed up unconsciously when the light reached her hand, but she didn’t feel anything. She didn’t know why she had expected it to be warm, but it wasn’t. It just felt like hair. 

“ _Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine...what once was mine.”_ The song ended, and the glow disappeared. Rapunzel looked at Flynn nervously, as if unsure of what her next move might be.

Slowly, Flynn removed the hair wrapping her hand.

“What in the _fuck_ -” 

Her hand was entirely whole. Not even a scar. She would have believed it had never been hurt at all had it not been for the dried blood under her stormcloud colored nails.

“Please don’t freak out!” Rapunzel said.

“I-Christ-” Flynn resisted the urge to stand up and storm off. That would panic Rapunzel, which would panic her, and then where would they be? “Look, I sword fought a horse with a frying pan, I had to sing, I almost drowned, I got knocked out twice-”

“Three times.” Rapunzel whispered.

“Three-?! I think I’ve earned a little bit of freaking out!” Flynn took a breath, pausing when she saw Rapunzel’s upset expression. She sighed deeply, twisting her earring. “Okay, okay...I’m sorry. It’s...been a day. I’m not freaking out. See?” She grinned, maybe a bit manically, because Rapunzel leaned away. “Totally fine. Just...how long has your hair been able to do that, exactly?”

Rapunzel sighed. “I don’t know...forever, I guess?” Her expression became somber. “Mother says that when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But when it’s cut-” She moved her hair aside to reveal a dark brown tuft at the base of her neck. “It turns brown and loses its powers.” She pushed her hair back over the dark one. 

“A gift like that...it has to be protected. That’s why Mother never let me…” She sighed. “That’s why I never left.”

Flynn was quiet. “And...you’re still going to go back?”

“No!” She said immediately. “Or...yes?” She groaned in frustration, putting her face in her hands. Flynn wanted to put her hand on her shoulder, but didn’t. “It’s complicated.” Rapunzel said.

Flynn was quiet, completely unsure of what to say.

Rapunzel let out a breath, and glanced up, a small smile on her face. “So, Eileen Fitzherbert, huh?” She asked.

“Ah, yeah, well…” Flynn said, suddenly nervous. She could talk for hours, but in the end, it was all about nothing. Talking like this? About herself? Her actual self? Awful. “I’ll spare you the sob story of poor sad orphan Eileen Fitzherbert. It’s a downer, and pretty crappy and boring.” Usually, if pressed, that was enough to make anyone back off.

But Rapunzel just scooted forward, listening intently.

“Heh,” Flynn said before she could stop herself. “There was this book. I used to read it to all the little kids at night. ‘The Tales of Flynnagan Rider’. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive-” She paused at the last part, realizing it might give away vital details she wanted to keep to herself. “-all around hero, I suppose you could say. Not that he ever bragged about it, of course.”

If Rapunzel noticed her pause, she didn’t say anything. “Was he a thief too?”

“Uh…” Flynn paused. “Well, no. He had enough money to do anything he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And for a kid with nothing…” Flynn trailed off. “I dunno. It just...seemed like the better option.”

Flynn glanced at Rapunzel, and coughed, trying to pretend like it was no big deal. “You can’t tell anyone about this, alright? It could totally ruin my whole reputation.”

“Ah, we wouldn’t want that.” Rapunzel said, voice teasing.

“Well, a fake reputation is about all I have at this point.” Flynn said, smiling herself. 

Rapunzel laughed, glancing up and catching Flynn’s eyes. Flynn held it for a second before her heart stuttered, and she coughed again, standing up. “W-well, I should...get some more firewood.” She said, turning to go into the forest.

“Hey.” 

Flynn turned back.

“For the record, I like Eileen Fitzherbert a lot better than Flynn Rider.” Rapunzel said.

Flynn opened her mouth to shoot back some funny comment, maybe something about it not fitting on a calling card, but she stopped. She could see it in her big green eyes-Rapunzel meant it. The joke fell away on her tongue.

“Well, you’d be the first,” Flynn managed to say. “...but thank you.”

_I don’t like her, I don’t like her, I barely tolerate her, really. Nevermind that she’s pretty, smart, strong, and seems to like Eileen more than Flynn, which is more than just about anyone else can say-_

“Dammit,” She muttered, sifting through the darkness for usable wood. “Dammit dammit dammit.”

Emotions were easier with Flynn. They were one dimensional. Angry? Go kick a tree or punch someone. Happy? Drink something, treat yourself a bit. Sad? Drink some more until it goes away. In love? That was rarer, and not allowed, because Flynnagan Rider was only a pen name, and she could never be that because not only was she an orphan with less than dirt to her name, she was a _she_ and she would never be allowed to be all of Flynn Rider because of that. Love was forbidden, all stolen kisses in the dark and fits of passion that always seemed to end in heartbreak and moving far, far away where no one knew her. 

Flynn Rider was fine with it, more or less. Love only weighed you down, really. But Eileen...Eileen was so desperately, horribly lonely. 

“Dammit.” She muttered to herself again, not entirely sure which side of her was cursing herself for these foolish hopes. Maybe both sides. 

She glanced at the stream, examining her reflection. She looked like hell, covered in dirt and grime, hands still stained with blood. She ran her hands through her hair she kept meticulously short and parted in a way to hide the long white scar that started a few inches from her hairline and disappeared into her scalp. 

There was Eileen Fitzherbert, made of loneliness and scars. 

She dropped her hands, and like magic, Flynn Rider appeared. 

“Alright,” She told her reflection. “Here’s the deal. We’re gonna get her to the lanterns. Then we’re gonna get our satchel back. Then we’re gonna leave. No mixing ourselves up in emotions. We know where that gets us, and that’s not fair to Rapunzel.” 

The reflection seemed unsure, but Flynn nodded to herself. It would have to do.

She gathered up firewood, took a breath, and walked back, a nonchalant smile on her face. 

“So, can I ask you something?” She called out to Rapunzel, seeing the fire’s glow. “Is there any chance I’m gonna get super strength in my hand? Because I’m not gonna lie, that’d be awesome.” She paused, seeing Rapunzel facing away from her, looking into the woods.

Flynn squinted, but didn’t see anything. “Hey...you okay?” She asked softly. 

“Oh!” Rapunzel turned around. “Sorry, yes. Just lost in thought.”

Flynn stared at her for a second, trying to discern what was wrong-

_You aren’t supposed to care, remember?_

She shrugged it away, breaking sticks and feeding them to the fire. “So...is that a yes or no with the strength thing?”

And Rapunzel laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rapunzel got yelled at and manipulated by her emotionally abusive adoptive mom while eileen went off and gay panicked. pretty par for the course


	6. say anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain: we really need to turn in these work forms, and you have a bog project due on tuesday, a test coming up and math homework due-
> 
> the rest of me: now from the top make it drop that's a wap, that's a wap oh honestly did you not read the colony policy that defines you as company property he had it coming he had it coming he only had himself to blame they're so pretty it hurts im not talking about boys im talking about girl reporting live its trap bunny bubble-

Something dripped on Flynn’s cheek.

Sleepily, she brushed it away, ignoring the bright morning sun. Just a few more minutes, and then she’d be ready to go.

Another drip, this time on her forehead. 

She cracked her eyes open.

The horse was standing over her, staring her down, still wet with a murderous gleam in its eyes. 

“Five more minutes.” Flynn muttered, certain this was a dream.

It wasn’t.

She screamed, the devil horse dragging her into the woods by her boots. She dug her fingers into the ground uselessly, thrashing. “No, put me down! Stop! No!” She shrieked.

Rapunzel was up in an instant from the screams, sprinting to Flynn and grabbing her arms, pulling her back. “Give me her!” Rapunzel demanded.

The horse neighed in defiance, shaking Flynn’s leg. “Let go let go let go!” Flynn shouted. 

Flynn’s boot popped off, and she flew through the air, nearly landing on top of Rapunzel. In a second, she scrambled up a tree, reaching back for Rapunzel-who was going up to the horse.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Flynn shrieked, hugging the tree trunk.

The horse reared when Rapunzel got in the way, and Flynn was sure it would kick her face in. “Whoa whoa whoa!” Rapunzel said, moving to block the horse whenever it tried to move around here. 

“Easy, boy, easy!” Rapunzel said. “Settle down…”

“Are you crazy?!” Flynn hissed, but Rapunzel glared at her to shut up.

The horse reared again, giving a whinny that sounded more like a scream. “Easy boy, easy…” Rapunzel said, and the horse snorted, pawing the ground insistently, but no longer in a frenzy. “That’s it!” Rapunzel said, smiling. “Now sit.” She said.

“What the hell.” Flynn muttered to herself. The horse leaned back, but didn’t sit, ears pinned back in irritation.

“Sit.” Rapunzel insisted. The horse sat.

“Now drop the boot.” Rapunzel said. The horse snorted, looking away from her. “Drop it.” Rapunzel said firmly.

The horse practically spat out the boot.

“Aw,” Rapunzel cooed, and the horse perked up at her excited tone. “Who’s a good boy?” Rapunzel asked, and the horse rose, looking excited. 

“You _are_ crazy.” Flynn said, but neither of them took notice of her.

“Are you all tired of chasing this bad woman all over the place?” Rapunzel asked sympathetically, once again ignoring Flynn’s shout of protest. The horse nickered sadly. “Nobody appreciates you, do they?” She said sadly, hugging- _hugging_ -the crazy horse. 

“Oh, come on,” Flynn said. “He’s a demon shaped like a horse.” 

The horse snorted threateningly, and Flynn hugged the tree even more tightly. “Oh, he’s nothing but a big sweetheart!” Rapunzel declared, and the horse whinnied happily, nudging her for more attention. “Isn’t that right…” She paused, seeing the name at the center of the brass breast collar. “Maximus.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. First the Snuggly Duckling, now this.” Flynn said. The horse glared at her, but Rapunzel moved in view of Maximus’ eyeline.

“Look, today is kinda the biggest day of my life,” She said. “And the thing is, I need you not to get her arrested.” 

Maximus huffed. “Just for twenty four hours, and then you can chase each other to your heart’s content,” She looked up at Flynn. “Come down.”

“No.”

“Eileen…”

“He’ll kick my teeth in or something.”

Maximus snorted, like that was an idea he hadn’t thought of.

“See? He’s practically drooling with bloodlust.” Flynn said.

Rapunzel coughed. “Also, it’s my birthday. Just so you know.”

Flynn hugged the tree for a moment more, and then sighed deeply, carefully climbing down. Maximus glared, and while she matched it, she offered her hand, feeling silly.

Maximus was still, and then huffed in defeat, putting his hoof in Flynn’s hand.

Flynn shook hands with a horse.

A bell tolled in the nearby city, signaling the early start to the day’s festivities. Rapunzel instantly became distracted, pushing past the two to get a better look.

As soon as she wasn’t paying attention, Maximus socked Flynn in the gut.

Flynn glared at the chuckling (chuckling!) horse, holding her stomach on the ground. “Fuck you.” She managed to gasp out.

*** *** ***

Rapunzel’s excitement was infectious upon entering the kingdom, smiling so wide Flynn was sure her cheeks would hurt by the end of the day. She noticed a wanted poster with her name and vague drawing on it, and ripped it off the wall, crumbling it up.

Maximus snorted disapprovingly. Flynn grinned and shoved the poster in his mouth. 

Maximus spat in back in her face, and Flynn ripped it off and shoved the horse roughly, and the horse shoved back, and Flynn wasn’t even surprised that she was about to start a street brawl with a horse because that was the most normal thing she had done in the past few days-

There was a loud squeak, and the two paused, seeing Pascal glaring at them with disappointment. Flynn stepped away, embarrassed to be told off by a reptile, but that didn’t stop her from elbowing Maximus one last time. 

To be fair, Maximus body checked her back much harder.

“Ow, ow, sorry, excuse me, ow-” Rapunzel said, her hair finally becoming a real inconvenience after all this time. Flynn raced up next to her, gathering as much as she could.

“Wishing you invested in some hair ties, blondie?” Flynn asked.

Rapunzel giggled. “A little…”

Flynn glanced around, noticing four young girls sitting at a fountain, braiding each other’s hair. “Hey!” Flynn called out, and they looked up, saw Rapunzel’s hair, and immediately gasped in excitement.

It was funny, watching them work together to weave and braid Rapunzel’s hair together. Once upon a time, Eileen Fitzherbert probably would have been just as excited to do the same thing, but...well, that was a long time ago. She wondered vaguely if she could still do it from muscle memory, but she doubted it. She hadn’t had long hair since she was a kid, and the company she hung around with certainly didn’t sit and braid each other's hair. Hell, most of them didn’t even have hair.

Flynn heard clanking, and she ducked under the fountain when two guards walked by. Maximus glared at her. “You remember the deal.” She hissed.

Someone tugged her sleeve, and Flynn looked down to see two of the girls, the eldest and the smallest. The eldest nudged the little one. “Go on.” She said.

“Ah, sorry kids. I think my hair’s a little too short to braid.” Flynn said nervously. She really didn’t know how to act around kids.

The eldest shook her head, and nudged her sister again. Shyly, the little girl offered a flower crown made of violets to Flynn. Flynn blinked. “Oh...for me?”

The little girl nodded happily.

Flynn laughed nervously, entirely unsure what to do. “I...I don’t think it’ll really look good on me…” She stuttered.

“Oh, just take it, Eileen.” Rapunzel said, and Flynn looked up and nearly choked. 

Her hair had been done into a thick braid that just barely brushed the ground, and adorned with an explosive rainbow of flowers. She was smiling widely, swaying to feel the new weight.

She was beautiful.

Rapunzel must have seen something in Flynn’s expression, because she frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing,” She glanced down at the little girl, who still held out her offering violets. “I-”

“Don’t be silly.” Rapunzel took the crown, going on her tiptoes to put it on Flynn’s head. Her face was right there, and Flynn really, really wanted to lean forward and kiss her.

She didn’t, of course, and felt oddly sad when Rapunzel stepped away, looking pleased. “Now we match.” She said, giddy.

“Yeah, I guess we do,” Flynn said. She looked down at the little girl. “Thanks, kid.”

The little girl split into a wide smile. One of her front teeth was missing.

“Thank you!” Rapunzel called out, grabbing Flynn’s arm and dragging her through the town. Flynn hoped she wasn’t blushing. “I think you look pretty.” Rapunzel said.

“Thanks,” And because she was incapable of not making the situation awkward, she added. “I guess.”

Rapunzel didn’t really seem to notice, luckily, too excited with the sights, sounds, and even smells of the city. It was especially crowded for the festival, which made it both easier to blend into the crowd, but also more likely she would be spotted. 

There was too much to see for caution, though. Flynn couldn’t blame her. She raced through the streets with nearly wild abandon, taking in eighteen years of new experiences, dragging Flynn all alongside her, talking endlessly in a stream of pure joy that was infectious, making Flynn smile with her no matter how hard she tried to keep her bored attitude.

So of course it was Rapunzel who started the dance, pulling people in with her glee and energy that spread through the surrounding crowd, a beacon of sunlight and pure joy.

*** *** ***  
“Here, a souvenir.” Flynn said, handing Rapunzel a tiny purple scarf with the emblem of Corona.

Rapunzel squealed in joy, grabbing it and holding it up to compare it to the countless banners that held the same symbol. “You got this for me?” She asked.

“Yeah, I mean, it costs next to nothing-” Flynn was cut off when Rapunzel nearly tackled her in a hug, laughing excitedly.

“Thank you thank you thank you! Oh, we need to go down this street, I don’t think I’ve talked to these vendors!” She said, grabbing Flynn’s hand. 

She didn’t notice her furious blush.

*** *** ***

Rapunzel waved at Flynn to join the dance, but she chuckled and stepped back. Maximus snorted in disapproval, shoving Flynn hard so she fell into the dancing circle, and was immediately grabbed by an excited partner.

She glared at Maximus, who just gave a horsey laugh.

*** *** ***

“Wow, you’re gonna make all these other kids embarrassed.” Flynn said, looking at Rapunzel’s chalk mural of the sun emblem that somehow seemed less threatening when she made it.

“You think so?” Rapunzel asked, wiping her forehead, smearing purple chalk all over her face. She realized a second too late what she had done, and her face fell. “Oh.”

Flynn burst out laughing, and Rapunzel scowled slightly, only for her face to suddenly turn mischievous. Flynn noticed, and stepped back. “Hey-”

Rapunzel lunged at her, smearing the chalk all over her face. “Hey, stop!” Flynn said, stumbling back, but she was smiling. 

“You asked for it.” Rapunzel said, grinning widely. 

“Careful, I could still dump you here.” Flynn said, trying to wipe the chalk off her face, but fairly certain she had only succeeded in spreading it around.

Rapunzel smiled. “You won’t.”

Flynn blinked. “Yeah,” She agreed. “I won’t.”

*** *** ***

Flynn saw Rapunzel out of the corner of her eye, spinning towards her. She angled towards her. It wouldn’t be wrong to dance with her, right? Friends danced with each other for fun all the time.

Rapunzel spotted Flynn too, and started making her way towards her. Just as they were about to meet, they were swept up by new partners, and dragged away at the mercy of the music.

Rapunzel chuckled, shrugging at Flynn.

*** *** ***

“That was close.” Flynn said, stooping in a doorway as guards walked by cluelessly.

Rapunzel giggled, the kind of adrenaline giggle Flynn used to get when she was newer to the thieving game. “You freaked out.”

“I did not.” Flynn said, offended.

Rapunzel shrugged, taking a bite of her cupcake. “You did.”

“Eat the damn cupcake.” Flynn said grumpily, and Rapunzel laughed.

It was getting harder to pretend by the minute.

*** *** ***

Flynn was almost certain she didn’t know this dance, so she was at a loss as to why she was keeping rhythm with everyone else. The song was hauntingly familiar, the kind that no one could ever name or put a time and place too, but everyone could sing and dance along.

Maybe that was it, then. She knew the song. 

She didn’t want it to end.

*** *** ***

“Have you been to all these places?!” Rapunzel asked in awe, poring over countless maps. 

“What? No. What gave you that idea? That place is clear across the ocean.” Flynn said, leaning over to examine the atlas with Rapunzel.

“I-I just assume you’ve been to a lot of places.” She said, looking a bit embarrassed. 

“I mean...I suppose I could consider myself well traveled.” Flynn amended.

Rapunzel’s eyes shined with fascination. “What’s it like?”

“It’s...exciting.” Flynn said.

She didn’t say how lonely and empty it was.

*** *** ***

The song was ending, Flynn knew that. 

She saw Rapunzel spinning, eyes closed and lost in the music, her flowery hair spinning around her like a ribbon. Flynn wondered vaguely if she still had the violet crown on. It had been a long, busy day, and she hadn’t checked.

In one last desperate attempt, she let go of her dance partner, reaching out for Rapunzel, for just a moment of pretending they were the only two people in the world and the music and the dance was theirs and theirs alone-

She did end up with Rapunzel, close, holding her hands. But she stepped back in surprise and panic.

The music ended.

People cheered, but it sounded muted to Flynn.

“To the boats!” Someone said.

Flynn coughed, going for a smile. She hoped it didn’t look too broken. “Ready for the main attraction, blondie?” She asked.

Rapunzel smiled widely. “I...I’m really going to see it.”

“That’s the plan. Now,” She gave a corny bow, and Rapunzel giggled. “May I escort you to your boat, madam?”

Rapunzel nodded, grabbing Flynn’s arm and squeezing.

When Flynn reached up discreetly to check if the flower crown was still there, she was surprised to find it was.

It was just missing a few petals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if a pretty girl stood on her tiptoes to put flowers in my hair i think i would just drop dead on the spot


	7. summer depression

“Hey Max!” Flynn called, tossing a small burlap sack onto the dock as she rowed their tiny boat away. The sack landed on the dock, and apples spilled out.

Maximus snorted suspiciously. “What? I bought them.” Flynn said.

Maximus shook his head, seeming to take this was a good enough promise, starting to eat them. “Ninety percent of them.” Flynn added, almost as an afterthought, smiling when she heard the horse start.

“So...where exactly are we going?” Rapunzel asked.

Flynn shrugged, reaching her hand up to Pascal, who had settled on her shoulder. The lizard climbed easily into her palm, and she set him on the side of the boat. “Best day of your life? I figured you should have at least a halfway decent seat. Trust me, it’s a lot better out here than on the shore.” 

“You’ve seen the lanterns before?” Rapunzel asked.

“Only a few times.” Flynn shrugged.

Rapunzel was quiet for a moment. The sun was setting, giving her hair a fiery glow. “...you okay?” Flynn asked.

“I’m...terrified.” Rapunzel admitted.

Flynn blinked. “What? Why?”

“I’ve been looking out my window for eighteen years, dreaming about what it might feel like when the lights rise into the sky. What if…” She trailed off for a moment. “What if it’s not everything I dreamed it would be?”

“It will be.” Flynn said firmly, unsure why she was making such a promise. 

“And what if it is?” Rapunzel looked over to her. “What do I do then?”

“Well…” Flynn said, staring into the water. The stars were starting to come out, and there was no moon tonight. “I guess...then you get to find a new dream.”

Rapunzel was quiet, considering this. “So...do you have a new dream? After you get your island and stuff?”

“Hm?” Flynn asked, confused.

“What you said at the Snuggly Duckling.” Rapunzel said.

“What-oh! Right…” She paused. That dream seemed empty now. Or maybe it always was. “I...no. Still figuring it out.”

“I guess we’ll both get to come up with a new dream.” Rapunzel said.

“I guess so.” Flynn agreed quietly.

*** *** ***

If someone had told Flyn only twenty four hours earlier that she would be holding flowers for Rapunzel to place gently into the water while they waited for the lanterns, she probably would have called them crazy.

But here she was, a small smile on her face as Rapunzel meticulously chose loose flowers from her hair to set off on a watery journey, the air around them still and silent. The water looked like glass, solid until the flowers touched them, and then sent tiny ripples along the surfaces, the only real disturbance.

Rapunzel paused, her eyes catching something flickering in the reflection of the water. A tiny light. The first lantern.

Flynn opened her mouth, but barely held in a yelp as Rapunzel shot up, throwing herself to the front of the boat to get a better look. The boat rocked, nearly sending them both overboard. A few hours ago, Flynn would have snapped at her for this, but now...now her excitement was too much to ruin.

The lantern in the sky wasn’t alone for long. The ships around them, having been hidden by darkness before, now lit up in soft candlelight, orange and yellow lanterns floating up from their decks like angels reaching for the heavens, chasing away the night with their gentle glow.

Rapunzel’s mouth hung open, in complete awe, and Flynn couldn’t help but smile. 

She leaned back against the boat, reaching under, carefully retrieving the two lanterns she had hidden away. It was a stupid thing to do, really, but at least she hadn’t made them herself. That would have been a disaster. 

Rapunzel turned, seeing the two lanterns, and smiled, carefully climbing down to retrieve one. She reached for it, and then stopped, looking suddenly guilty. “I have something for you too.” She said, and she reached under the bench, pulling out Flynn’s satchel.

Flynn blinked, sure her face was betraying the pure shock she felt. How did she even sneak that on without Flynn noticing?

Rapunzel shuffled. “I should have given it to you before, but...I was just scared. But the thing is...I’m not scared anymore,” She looked up at Flynn nervously. “You know what I mean?”

Flynn was very quiet, and then took the satchel.

The tiara was there, still singing. But it had changed its tune. Instead of offering riches and comfort, it sang a mocking melody, that she could have a thousand crowns, a million crowns, and in the end it would never matter because she would still be lonely. She would simply die alone among riches instead of alone among dirt. The tiara sang that she would never, ever get this moment back and that it was going to end soon, and her dream, her _real_ dream would slip through her fingers like sand.

“I’m starting to.” Eileen said, offering the lantern to Rapunzel. Because this wasn’t Flynn, she was just lying to herself at this point. Flynn had failed, failed miserably, and Eileen had fallen head over heels for a girl who didn’t love her back like she did, a girl who deserved sunshine and joy anyway, not dark jail cells and hangman’s nooses. 

Rapunzel smiled, taking her lanterns, and releasing it into the sky. Eileen followed suit, watching as the lanterns flew up into the sky, close to each other until a breeze blew them apart, and they twinkled out of view, disappearing into the thousands of other lanterns. 

Rapunzel reached over, nearly falling into the water, just managing to catch a lantern before it fell into the water. She gently pushed it up, smiling as it rejoined its friends in the sky.

And by God, Eileen wanted to kiss her so bad it hurt. 

She wondered how it was possible for Rapunzel, who had never left her tower in her life, to have this joyous magnetism that drew everyone in to love and cherish her. Maybe it was magic. It could be. Eileen wouldn’t have been surprised. 

“It’s perfect.” Rapunzel said softly. 

“Yeah.” Eileen agreed. She leaned back against the boat, slightly startled when she heard Pascal squeak in protest. The lizard scuttled along, the side of the boat, looking scoldingly at Eileen for something she didn’t quite understand. 

She ignored him, staring up at the endless lights, willing for time to stop so she could stay in this moment and just pretend, pretend for eternity. 

The lights began to fade, ever so slightly, when Eileen saw a green one out of the corner of her eye. She sat up, and her mouth went dry.

The Stabbington brothers stood on the rocky shore, staring at her, holding a green lantern that cast a sickly, evil glow on their faces.

Eileen knew she had to be shaking, and half expected something to strike her down there and then, but the brothers simply turned away and walked out of view.

“Is everything okay?” Rapunzel asked.

Eileen turned to her, about to spill everything, and say they needed to run, to go right now, and beg her to come with her, and to hell with her mother and use the crown to buy a new life, far far away from here.

But where could she go where her past couldn’t follow her, swallowing her up, taking Rapunzel along with it?

Eileen looked at the satchel. The tiara was completely silent. 

“Yeah,” She said, surprised by how at ease her voice was. “Yeah, of course. I...just need to do something.” 

The lights were dying out slowly, which for some reason made Eileen nervous. She grabbed the oars, starting to row to the opposite shore. Pascal squeaked, scurrying up to Rapunzel, but Rapunzel herself was quiet.

She reached the shore easily, wincing slightly when she heard the loud noise of the boat running up along the stones. She grabbed the satchel, and Rapunzel looked at her with clear worry. “I’m sorry,” Eileen said, heart hammering in her chest. “Everything’s fine. There’s just something I need to take care of.” The less Rapunzel knew, the better.

Rapunzel opened her mouth, clearly unsure, but finally, she gave a wobbly smile that made Eileen’s stomach do a somersault. “Okay.” She said.

“I’ll be right back.” Eileen said, turning and marching off into the gloom before she could change her mind.

She heard them before she saw them. The telltale steady slicing noise of sharpening a long, wicked dagger on a piece of wood. She was proud of herself for not slowing down when she came upon one of the brothers, who pretended not to notice her, focused on his weapon.

“Hey!” She said, forcing an easy smile to her face. “There you are, I’ve been searching for you guys everywhere since we got separated. The sideburns are coming in nice, huh? Gotta be excited about that, right?”

He stopped in his methodical sharpening, flicking one cruel, calculating eye towards Eileen. Eileen forced herself not to step back. 

She coughed. “Anyways, just wanted to say I shouldn’t have run off, my bad, so sorry,” She tossed the satchel towards him, and the tiara spilled out, dazzling even in the night. “The crown is all yours.” 

She started to step back, smiling. “I’ll miss you, but I think it’s for the-” She turned, running right into the other brother, who was staring down at her with hate. “-best.” She finished, confidence trickling out of her like a cracked glass.

“Holding out on us again, eh, Rider?” The one with the dagger asked, sharpening it again.

“What?” Eileen asked.

“We heard you found something,” He said, standing up. He threw his dagger into the rocks, where it stuck, blade down. “Something much more valuable than a crown.” 

He walked right up to her, kicking the tiara aside and boxing her in. “We want her instead.”

Eileen felt faint.

The other brother grabbed the back of her shirt, and Eileen swung around, punching him as hard as she could. He stumbled back, more surprised than hurt, and Eileen took a step forward to run-

He pushed her hard, and she fell down into the rocks, scrambling to stand up again. But he was faster, grabbing her arms and dragging her away, ignoring her thrashing.

Eileen opened her mouth to scream. “RA-” 

He grabbed her hair, throwing her against a boulder, and-

Blackness.

*** *** ***

She groaned, her head buzzing and feeling hot. She was swaying, for some reason, and tried to move.

She couldn’t.

Eileen forced her eyes open, trying to move her arms. They were tied to the wheel of a small boat, and there was a rope around her neck, keeping her from thrashing. “What?” She asked thickly to no one in particular.

“Rapunzel?” She asked, and everything came flooding back to her in horrific details. She realized with a sickening jolt that the crown was tied to her hand. “Rapunzel?!”

She heard footsteps and shouting, and saw guards running towards her. “No no no no wait!” She thrashed, gagging when the rope cut off her air, but ignored it. It was useless.

They cut her ropes, holding her tightly even when she twisted and flailed like a wild animal. “Wait, guys no!” She shouted, blind with panic, ignoring everything they said and yelled at her.

“Rapunzel!” She yelled, kicking uselessly. “RAPUNZEL!”

She didn’t stop screaming until the sun came up.

*** *** ***

Her earring was gone.

It was a silly thing to notice, but when Eileen reached up to twist it like she always did when she was nervous and unsure of her next move, she grabbed at nothing.

Her earlobe itself had felt funny, and she quickly realized why when she touched the side of her neck and it came away bloody. 

She didn’t just lose the earring-it had been ripped out, tearing her earlobe in half.

She didn’t know whether it had happened when she had been attacked, or maybe it had caught on something when she was thrashing and she hadn’t noticed in her hysteria. It didn’t really matter.

She paced the tiny jail cell, feeling lightheaded. She was thirsty, but she had a feeling they would refuse her request for water.

She scratched at her nail coloring, a bad habit she thought she had kicked years ago. The coloring had been cheap, and it showed when it stained her nails an ugly blue, like bruising.

She didn’t feel very put together at all right now. She felt...what would be the word?

The opposite of ‘put together’ would be ‘pulled apart’, but she supposed that captured her state fairly well.

There was a loud creak, and the door to her jail cell opened, three guards standing there, including the captain, whose armor was now in perfect shape again. “Let’s get this over with, Rider.”

Eileen had the odd urge to correct him on her name, but she didn’t. “Where are we going?” She asked instead. 

The captain stared at her, raising his head ever so slightly. 

Eileen’s mouth felt drier than ever, and she touched her neck unconsciously, feeling exposed. “Right.” She said, her voice barely more than a whisper.


	8. i'll die anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me making this chapter longer than it should be to fit a double thing into the title

She used to spend a lot of time thinking about last words.

When she had been younger and Eileen, she had sort of decided to just swear loudly and curse everyone within sight until she finally died. When she became Flynn Rider, she had spent a little more time on the gruesome subject, trying to think of something both poetic, biting, clever, and funny all at the same time.

What should her last words be now? A curse? A grand speech? Maybe even an apology, but the one person she wanted to apologize to wasn’t even here. Last words seemed so empty and useless now. She didn’t have anything worth saying. Honestly, maybe she never did.

She vowed to herself that she wouldn’t cry or beg for her life. 

She caught a flash of red hair, and her head jerked up, seeing the Stabbington brothers sulking in their own cell, glaring at the floor.

A flash of fury unlike anything she had ever felt went through her, and her vision went red. She threw herself against the guard to her right, and then threw a harsh punch to the other. She jumped under her handcuffs so she could reach, and reach forward she did, grabbing the nearest brother and yanking him forward so his head slammed against the jail cell bars.

“How did you know about her?!” Eileen demanded, taking an almost sick satisfaction with how his color drained from his face. She probably looked like a madwoman, blood smeared across her ear and neck, covered in grime. “Tell me now!” She yelled, pulling him tighter against the bars.

“I-it wasn’t us!” He stuttered, eyes wide and shocked at her anger. “It was the old lady!”

“Old lady?” Eileen asked, but she didn’t get a chance to question him more, yanked back roughly from him. 

“No, wait, no!” She shouted, renewing her thrashing and struggling. “You don’t understand, she’s in trouble! Wait!” 

She twisted, shrieking like a banshee, ignoring the guards yelling at her to stop. “RAPUNZEL!” She screamed, knowing it was useless but calling for her anyway.

The guards pushed her roughly, and she caught sight of the noose, feeling sick. She thrashed, managing to loosen their grip, sprinting a few steps forward before she was pushed roughly to the ground. The guards held her down, and she would have continued screaming if her face wasn’t smushed into the smelly, damp floor.

“You’ll stop this now, Rider.” The captain said, his voice harsh. She looked up, managing to see his face, looking down at her in disgust. “Panicking won’t change anything.” 

She scowled, oddly angry that he thought she was panicking at the thought of death. She spat at him, unable to think of something biting enough to wipe that expression off his face. 

The captain looked disgusted, but he merely stepped back from her. “Let’s go.” 

The guards hauled her to her feet, dragging her along the halls. This was it, this was really it, and her head spun that after everything, she would still end up in a shallow, unmarked grave. Worm food.

Eileen thrashed, and was pushed forward roughly. She glanced to the side, pausing when she saw a tiny, painted glass unicorn. 

The doors slammed shut all around them, and the captain started in surprise. “What’s this?!” He asked, and banged on the door in front of him. “Open this door!”

The small sliding window opened up, and there was the tiny, red faced drunk Eileen had seen at the Snuggly Duckling. “What’s the password?” He slurred, and shut the window.

“What?” The captain asked.

The window opened again. “Nope!” It closed.

“Open this door!” He demanded.

“Not even close.” The drunk giggled. 

“I’m going to give you three second,” The captain said in a low voice. “One…”

The guard on Eileen’s right was yanked up by an unseen force, disappearing. The other guard and Eileen looked at each other, at a loss.

“Two…” The captain said, and a hand reached out from the door next to the remaining guard, yanking him inside. His helmet clattered to the ground. 

“Three-” The captain turned around, freezing when he saw that Eileen was alone.

She waved. “So...does this mean I get to leave?”

“What-?” The captain asked, not noticing a huge burly man with a helmet covering his face emerge from the door. He swung a frying pan, and the captain went down.

Eileen laughed, aware she probably sounded hysterical.

The door behind her thudded, and she saw guards slamming against it to chase after her. “Shit.” She muttered, turning and sprinting down the halls.

The dungeon was a maze, and she skidded and ducked and jumped through obstacles, wriggling her wrists out of her handcuffs all the while. She managed to slide them off (they were a bit oversized) just as she made it out into the courtyard, only to freeze when she saw countless guards pouring down the steps towards her.

Someone grabbed her, picking her up and moving her to the side. Hookhand looked at her with determination. “Head down.” He said, demonstrating it.

“What-oh! Right.” She copied him. She supposed she would much rather go down fighting than in a noose. 

“Arms in.” He said.

“Arms in.” She repeated, copying him.

“Knees apart.” He said.

“Knees-wait,” She said, still copying him. “Why do I-”

Something heavy landed behind her, and she was launched into the air from a lever she hadn’t even realized she had been standing on. She screamed, sailing through the air, eyes shut tightly, fairly certain this was a messy way to die-

She landed rightside up on something, and froze. She cracked her eyes open.

She was on Maximus, and he snorted proudly.

“Max?” She asked, barely daring to believe it. “You brought them here?”

He snorted again, looking pleased with himself. 

“Thank you.” Eileen said softly. 

He neighed, jerking his head forward.

“N-no, I...thank you,” Eileen said. “I-I think that maybe this whole time we’ve been misunderstanding each other, and now that we have a common goal-”

Mamimus snorted in irritation.

Eileen paused. “Yeah, you’re right. Analysis later.”

Guards burst from the door, and Maximus took off running, easily dodging the arrows fired from the crossbow. He sprinted to the edge of the tower, where guards were already running to meet them. “Max…” Eileen said, feeling nervous.

Maximus ignored her, galloping at breakneck speeds to the edge of the tower. “Max!” Eileen repeated.

“MAX!” Eileen screamed when the horse threw himself off of the balcony, soaring through the air like some avenging angel. He landed on the roof, sliding down, and Eileen nearly fell forward. He pushed himself off, somehow managing not to break his legs or fall on anyone. He galloped through the city, path clear.

Eileen looked back, the castle already disappearing. “Okay, Max,” She said. “Let’s see how fast you can run.” 

Somehow, he managed to pick up even more speed, the world becoming a blur as he galloped away from the city and into the forest, letting Eileen guide him to the tower. How she was able to find it so easily, she had no idea, but Maximus never slowed down. 

They entered the clearing when the clouds covered the sun, making the once bright valley look dull and lifeless. Eileen slid out of the saddle, and Maximus whinnied encouragement after her. 

“Rapunzel?!” She shouted, her neck craned toward the window to the tower. “Rapunzel, let down your hair!” 

There was nothing. Eileen looked at the rocks of the tower, trying to climb. The rocks were too shallow, and she would never be able to climb without an aid. 

There was shuffling, and Eileen looked up.

Rapunzel’s hair practically flew from the window, falling down to Eileen. She cheered, immediately grabbing it and climbing up, heedless of her sore body, a relieved grin on her face. There was still hope, time for an apology and an explanation. 

“Rapunzel,” She said, pulling herself into the tower. “I thought I’d never see you again-” She froze.

There was shattered glass all over the floor, but that wasn’t her biggest concern. Rapunzel was across the room, chained to a support beam, tears staining her face. She was gagged, and thrashed when she saw Eileen, trying to yell something. 

_You made the same mistake again, stupid. Check your corners._

Eileen’s gut suddenly exploded in agony, and she gasped, stumbling forward. She must have blacked out for a few seconds, because she didn’t remember falling to the floor, but there she was, clutching her gut in agony, unable to do anything but try not to scream. She settled for another gasp.

She heard Rapunzel scream, loud and clear even under the gag.

“Now look what you’ve done, Rapunzel.” A stone cold female voice said. Eileen managed to look up, seeing a tall woman with a sharp face and thick, curly black hair. “Oh don’t worry,” She said, stepping over Eileen. “Our secret will die with her.”

Rapunzel wailed, her struggling increasing tenfold. New tears fell from her eyes. The woman-Rapunzel’s mother, Eileen assumed-glared at Eileen with disgust.

“Bitch.” Eileen managed to gasp out. 

Rapunzel’s mother ignored her, walking leisurely to Rapunzel, who was fighting to get to Eileen. “And as for us,” The woman said, undoing the chains and starting to drag Rapunzel away. “We are going where no one will ever find you again.” 

“No!” Eileen gasped, trying to rise to her knees. It sent a wave of pain through her body that made her cry out, and left her shaking. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. She would not cry. She refused to cry. She wouldn’t show weakness, not now, not ever. 

She heard a squeak, and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but she saw Pascal tugging at the hem of Rapunzel’s mother’s dress, as though that would make a difference. Eileen almost smiled at the lizard’s stupid, selfless loyalty, but the smile died when the woman kicked Pascal away without a care.

“Rapunzel, really!” The woman snapped, struggling to contain Rapunzel. “Enough already!”

Rapunzel pulled, her strength matching the woman’s. They were at a stalemate. “Stop...fighting me!” The woman said, on the verge of losing her temper.

“NO!” Rapunzel shouted, her gag coming loose. “I won’t stop! For every minute of the rest of my life, I will fight! I will NEVER stop trying to get away from you!”

Eileen wanted to yell encouragement, do anything, maybe reassure Rapunzel she was fine. But she couldn’t find the strength.

“But…” Rapunzel said softly, and Eileen felt a pit in her stomach. It was a negotiating voice. A defeated one. The kind where you were about to compromise for the bare minimum, and then maybe even less. “If you let me save her, I will go with you.”

Eileen wanted to scream, scream, run and throttle this insult of a mother until her body went limp and quiet, but all she could do was try not to cry and stay awake. “No!” She managed to say. “Rapunzel no, you can’t…”

Rapunzel ignored her. “I’ll never run. I’ll never try to escape,” She said, her voice remarkably calm. “Just let me heal her, and you and I will be together, forever. Just like you want. Everything will be the way it was.”

The woman stared down at Rapunzel, considering. “I promise,” Rapunzel said softly. “Just like you want.”

The silence was oppressive, and Eileen wanted to shout again.

“Just let me heal her.” Rapunzel said, the plea escaping her voice.

Her mother was still, and then looked at Eileen. “Don’t move.” She commanded Rapunzel, and Eileen felt sick when Rapunzel sobbed in relief. 

The woman took the chains from Rapunzel, striding over to Eileen, kicking aside glass fragments. Eileen tried to rise, to crawl away, but the woman caught her wrist in a surprisingly strong grip, dragging her over to a different support beam, ignoring Eileen’s cry of pain. 

She snapped the chain around Eileen’s wrist. “In case you get any ideas about following us.” She said, voice filled with venom. 

Eileen managed to stare into her eyes, glaring, and noticed the almost imperceptible bags beneath her eyes, despite her otherwise young, perfect appearance. She could have been Rapunzel’s older sister. 

The wheels began to turn in her head. 

“You’ll end up like this someday,” Eileen managed to gasp out, voice in a whisper that only the woman could hear. “Can’t run forever, you ugly fucking bitch.” 

The woman’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and Eileen knew she scored a hit. The woman pushed her against the beam, and Eileen was unable to stop the broken sob that left her throat.

“Eileen!” Rapunzel gasped, rushing to her side. Eileen coughed harshly, the jerking motions wracking her body, and she tasted something coppery in her mouth.

Eileen tried to push herself away from Rapunzel, back pressed against the beam, gasping for air as desperate coughing stole her senses. She clutched her side, but was unable to fight as Rapunzel gently pushed her hands aside to look at the wound. 

“I’m so sorry,” Rapunzel said, tears spilling from her eyes, and Eileen’s heart twisted at her apology. “Everything’s gonna be okay, though.” She said softly, gathering up her hair.

“No!” Eileen gasped, trying to push her hand away.

“I promise, you have to trust me,” Rapunzel said. “Just breathe.”

“I can’t let you do this.” Eileen said, trying to focus on her through fuzzy vision. 

Rapunzel’s eyes filled with more tears. “And I can’t let you die.”

“But if...if you do this...t-then you will die.” Eileen wheezed, trying so desperately not to cry.

Rapunzel gently touched her cheek, and she leaned into it, a welcome distraction from the puddle of blood she was lying in. “It’s gonna be alright.” Rapunzel whispered, and Eileen could still hear the courage behind it, even now.

She closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself imagine. Just for a moment. 

Rapunzel leaned in close, and Eileen’s fingers brushed something sharp. She gripped it, ignoring the shallow pain from the glass shard. An idea, a desperate one, muddled by pain and emotion, formed in her head. It was no Flynn Rider plan. It was an Eileen Fitzherbert plan. But it would have to do.

“Rapunzel,” Eileen said. “Wait.” 

Rapunzel paused, and Eileen forced herself to sit up, getting close to Rapunzel. Rapunzel leaned forward in turn, a small smile on her face even after everything-

Eileen stroked her cheek, her hand moving behind her head, grabbing her hair. “I’m sorry.” She managed to gasp, wishing she had the strength (and courage) to kiss Rapunzel.

Rapunzel’s face looked perplexed, but it was too late. Eileen swung the glass shard up, and it sliced through Rapunzel’s hair like a hot knife on butter. Rapunzel jerked back, her remaining hair turning brown. “Eileen, what-”

But that was about all Eileen had in her. The mirror shard collapsed to the ground, and heedless of the screams and wails of the horrible witch who called herself a mother, she closed her eyes, and let the darkness take her.

*** *** ***

She gasped weakly, surprised when she cracked her eyes open with Herculean effort. Every breath felt like climbing a mountain, and while her stomach didn’t hurt so much, she felt floaty and cold. The room was spinning, which was odd because she was already on the ground.

“Eileen, Eileen,” Rapunzel said, cradling her head in her lap, looking distraught. “No, no, look at me, I’m right here.” She begged, shaking.

Eileen wanted to reassure her, but each time she inhaled, she made a wheezing noise that seemed to take all her strength. “Don’t go,” Rapunzel begged. “Stay with me, please!”

She took Eileen’s hand, setting it on her choppy hair. “Flower gleam and glow, let your powers-” She broke off into sobs. 

“Rapunzel.” Eileen whispered in the smallest voice possible. She could barely hear it herself. 

Rapunzel turned to her, face broken in grief. “What?”

There was so much she wanted to say, to tell her. Tell her she was sorry for everything, that she didn’t want to leave, that she had spent so much of her life living out of spite and nothing else, but now she had something to live for, and also something worth dying for and she didn’t regret a second of it, and would do it over and over again except with more honesty at the beginning.

But she didn’t have time to say any of that. 

“You were my new dream.” She said, her breaths becoming smaller.

Rapunzel smiled, somehow. “And you were mine.”

Eileen smiled, taking in every single detail. Her round face, her big green eyes that held every emotion in the world, her tiny curved nose and freckles, and her hair that was now dark and short but still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

Eileen exhaled, and closed her eyes.

She did not breath in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before yall get mad at me for the last chapter...this is a series


	9. i wanna be your girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...please don't be mad

...and Eileen took another breath, surprised, and coughed. That was odd. Did you breathe in the afterlife? It seemed unlikely, but it wasn’t impossible. She had never been dead before, after all.

She glanced up, surprised once again to see Rapunzel, staring at her in shock, with an expression of hope that looked so fragile that Eileen was afraid it would shatter if she moved too fast.

“Rapunzel?” She asked quietly.

Rapunzel gasped. “Eileen?”

Eileen was suddenly aware that she was no longer in pain, and she blinked in surprise. Rapunzel was still looking at her with trepidation, and Eileen decided that she was not dead.

“...I think your haircut looks nice, all things considered.” Eileen said.

Rapunzel burst into tears, still smiling, tackling Eileen in a tight hug. “Eileen!” 

Eileen hugged her back tightly, not ever wanting to let go again. Everything seemed brighter now, as if being yanked back from Death’s cold hands had given her a new sight she hadn’t had before.

Rapunzel pulled away, tears still spilling down her face, and Eileen wanted to lean forward and kiss her, tell her everything and offer to run away with her. Where, she didn’t know, but it didn’t matter as long as they were together-

“I know who my parents are.” Rapunzel said.

*** *** ***

“Are you sure about this?” Eileen whispered, standing at the castle edge, guards surrounding them. They had been somewhat convinced to stand down by Rapunzel’s claims of royalty, but they still eyed Eileen. Sure, none were directly in sight, but she could feel their eyes watching her, crossbows at the ready if she tried anything.

“I-” Rapunzel suddenly looked doubtful. “What...what if I’m wrong? Or they don’t want me anymore?” Pascal squeaked on her shoulder, the little bugger fully fine from the kicking incident.

“Ah, shit-” Eileen said, feeling guilty. “I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry.”

“It’s just...scary.” Rapunzel said.

Eileen tried to smile. “It’ll be fine. If you’re sure, I believe you. And I’m sure they’ll be overjoyed to see you after all this time.”

Rapunzel opened her mouth, but the doors behind them swung open, and Eileen stepped back nervously at the sight of the king and queen of Corona. 

Instantly, Eileen felt silly for ever doubting that Rapunzel was the lost princess. She and the queen looked identical. 

Rapunzel stood, frozen to her spot, as the queen slowly walked towards her as if entranced, eyes wide with the same hope Rapunzel held after Eileen breathed again. The fragile kind, the kind you push down so you don’t get hurt. But it was there anyway.

The queen slowly reached out, gently touching Rapunzel’s cheek, her eyes still wide. Eileen couldn’t see Rapunzel’s expression. 

The queen’s eyes welled up with tears, and she gave a wobbly smile, filled with both joy and grief. Eileen heard Rapunzel sniffle too. The queen pulled Rapunzel into a tight, tearful hug, and Rapunzel returned, holding her mother (real mother!) tightly, as if she expected her to disappear. The king took the two in his arms as well, tears also falling down his face. 

Eileen smiled softly. 

The queen caught Eileen’s eye, and offered her hand. Eileen slowly took it, expecting a shake of gratitude. 

She did _not_ expect to be yanked into the hugging family, but, well…

It was worth it.

*** *** ***

“You're drunk.” Rapunzel said, sitting next to Eileen on the third night of celebration. 

Eileen gasped in mock horror. “I take offense to that accusation!”

Rapunzel laughed, seemingly heedless of the raucous celebration going on around her. “Don’t you have like, princess things to do?” Eileen asked.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Rapunzel asked.

“No, I just don’t want to get in trouble for keeping you from your responsibilities,” She said, taking a long swig of her drink. “I’ve had enough of legalities and pardons for a while.”

“You _are_ drunk.” Rapunzel said.

“On the contrary,” Eileen said grandly. “Only tipsy, Your Majesty.”

Rapunzel giggled, and it sounded like music. “You’d know if I was drunk,” Eileen said. “I’m mean when I’m drunk.” 

“You wouldn’t be mean to me.” Rapunzel said.

“You never know.” Eileen said. 

Rapunzel scoffed, and Pascal squeaked from her shoulder. “So...what are you going to do now?” Rapunzel asked, sounding hesitant.

“What do you mean?” Eileen asked.

“Well...you’ve been pardoned. You can...go anywhere you want. Do whatever you want. I was just...you know, wondering if you had any plans.” Rapunzel asked.

“Hm.” Eileen said, taking a thoughtful sip.

“I was wondering if you were leaving.” Rapunzel confessed.

Ah, there was the million dollar question. There were about a million conflicting sides to the question she had been asking herself in between the loud moments. She didn’t want to leave; she wanted to be with Rapunzel. But that was impossible, especially now, with her as a princess.

But when she thought about leaving...it was difficult to visualize. Everything she had wanted-riches, fame, security-felt...hollow. 

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Eileen asked.

Rapunzel looked surprised. “Me?”

“Yeah,” Eileen grinned. “Do you really want me here, bugging you all the time with my quick wit and intelligence?”

“Of course I do,” Rapunzel said with utter seriousness. “You’re my best friend.”

 _Ouch_. She knew Rapunzel meant it as a kindness, but it felt like getting stabbed. And she had experience with that. “I thought Pascal was your best friend.” 

“I can have more than one best friend.” Rapunzel said. 

“Right, how silly of me.” Eileen said. She sighed, tapping her fingers on the table.

Rapunzel suddenly stiffened. “Your ear!”

“What? What about it?” Eileen asked. 

“It’s all ripped up!” Rapunzel gasped. 

“Oh, that.” Eileen reached up and gently touched it. It didn’t hurt, and the blood was long gone, but there was still a clear tear in her earlobe from where the earring had been ripped out. “Yeah. It’s alright, it doesn’t hurt.”

“I’m sorry.” Rapunzel said quietly.

Eileen looked at her. “What are you apologizing for? It’s not your fault. Just bad luck.”

“Still-” Rapunzel said, but Eileen cut her off.

“It’s worth it. I’d get my ear torn up a million more times.” Eileen paused, maybe wondering if she had crossed a line, but Rapunzel merely smiled her dazzling smile that made Eileen’s heart do gymnastics. 

A song started, and the crowd cheered. Before she could think about her decision, Eileen offered her hand to Rapunzel. “Wanna dance?”

Rapunzel looked surprised. “What?”

“Dance. Just for fun. We never got to during the festival. So I’m offering now. See. Here’s my hand. I’m offering-” She made a face. “I’ll stop talking now.”

Rapunzel giggled, and took her hand. “I’d love to.”

Eileen knew, dancing with Rapunzel, that she wasn’t going to leave. It was never really an option. Even if it hurt, she made Rapunzel happy as her friend, and if that’s what it took, she was going to stay forever, do anything to keep her smiling.

And she really did need to stop lying to herself, stop daydreaming, stop wishing.

But just for tonight, under the excuse of a few too many drinks, what was the harm in a dance, in spinning, in pretending for just a little?

So just for tonight, Eileen closed her eyes, wished the world away, and danced with the woman she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, this is a series!!!!! we gotta get through the tangled series :)
> 
> the second chunk should be up later tonight!!! with more pining. and more characters :)))

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr to chat and get updates!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/toadintheroad


End file.
